I Wish, I Wish
by LuvinLavi
Summary: It happened once every year. A time where not even Hiroto could get through to him, but could this year be any different? Oneshot. First Inazuma fanfic!


I have officially become obsessed with Inazuma Eleven but was very disappointed in the lack of ENGLISH fanfics that had my fav character…. So I decided to make one. This is based on how Midorikawa reacts on the anniversary of his family's death.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me other than the story on Midorikawa's past.

Warnings: Some OCCness and very light yaoi. You probably wont even see it! Please no flames

Midorikawa didn't respond to the constant knocking against his bedroom door; he never did on this day. He was actually surprised that people still tried to reach him knowing what day it was. He simply resumed his daydreaming, the banging on the door becoming a simple echo in the background.

"Ryuuji!" Hiroto yelled from behind the door. "Ryuuji, can you PLEASE open the door?" Hiroto heard nothing come as a reply. He continued his insistent knocking until Fusuke; aka Gazelle placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I really don't understand why you still try." He mumbled. He looked sad, along with everyone else in sunny garden. There was a somber aura surrounding the place and it was way to quiet. On days like today just about everyone would decide to leave in hopes of feeling better somewhere else. It was never a good sign when Midorikawa was silent. Fusuke brought his attention from Hiroto to the door in front of the two. "You know he's not going to open it. He never does."

"He will." Hiroto whispered. "This year I'll get him to open it." Gazelle continued to stare at the door along with Hiroto before they were interrupted by the sarcastic laughter of none other than Nagumo.

"You honestly think he's going to open the door today?" Nagumo questioned while slinging his arm around Fusuke's waist. "He never answers, and he never will."

"This year he will." Hiroto suddenly resumed his insistent knocking and begging for the door to be opened. Nagumo released an exasperated sigh before tightening his grip on Fusuke and turning them both around so they no longer faced the door or Hiroto.

"Let's go. We don't want to interrupt Hiroto's efforts" Without another word Nagumo began dragging them both towards the door leaving Hiroto alone.

Midorikawa tried to ignore the conversation that was going on outside his door. He wasn't at all surprised that no one but Hiroto was even going to try and get him to open the door. It still stung when he thought of it. He had grown up with these guys yet when he really needed them most only one would stand by him. His petit figure began to shack as tears pooled and poured out of his eyes. The same thing could be said about his real family. His mother and father had pathetically begged for their lives when the shooter held the gun to their head. They had even tried bribing him with all their money and possessions, and obviously none had worked. It was only his elder brother that hugged him close as he cried and prayed things would end. He never understood the mans words when he was 6 but now he understood it too well. He had learned that not all the family money was clean money. When his father was moving up the business latter he came to one bump in the road. Huga Mashimoto, who was at the time his fathers' greatest competitor. At the time it wasn't uncommon that one would hire a hitman to get rid of a problem in the rapidly rising business world. So Ryuji's father did exactly that. The problem was, the hired hitman had forgotten one person, a young boy that was hiding in the closet. About 20 years later is when Midorikawa lost his mother, father and 11-year-old brother. Midorikawa's body began vibrating violently and a few chocked sobs forced their way through his throat. Not long after Midorikawa found himself crying into the blanket tightly wrapped around him.

Hiroto stopped his knocking once the sound of sobbing and sniffling reached his ears. Midorikawa would often lock himself in his room on today but it wasn't often that Midorikawa cried. Hiroto would know; he had spent the last 4 years trying to coax Midorikawa into opening the door on this day.

"Ryuuji can you please open the door?" He asked quietly, not surprised when he received no reply. All of a sudden an idea popped in his head, one so simple he wanted to slap himself in his face for years of his stupidity. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, fallowed by key card given to Inazuma Japan during the FFI. Midorikawa had done this to his door a few times, so he prayed and hoped that the boy wasn't smart enough to barricade the entrance with anything. Without another thought Hiroto placed the key card in the thin space between the door and it's frame and pushed forward. He closed his eyes anxiously as he waited for the tell tale click that would tell him if his idea worked. Hiroto let out an exasperated sigh once the key card slipped through the door and a light click could be heard. He slowly and silently slipped the key card from its spot while pulling the door away from its frame. He took a deep breath in and entered the darkened room without saying a word. He wasn't shocked when he saw the shaking and heaving form of Midorikawa curled in a ball at the head of his bed. He shut the door behind him and slowly made his way towards the hunched form.

"Leave please." Midorikawa mumbled through his blanket and shuddering sobs. Hiroto frowned but didn't take a single step back. He continued to make his way to the bed and stopped once he reached the side of its frame.

"I'm not going anywhere." He stated. "I told you yesterday that I would be here for you." He reached out for the shaking forms shoulder and squeezed lightly, and smiled. " Isn't that what boyfriends are for?" Midorikawa didn't say anything in reply, but he did throw him self into Hirotos' open arms.

"I wish it never happened." He cried. "I wish he'd never done it and I wish they were all still here!" Hiroto sat on the once empty space beside Midorikawa and held his boyfriend close to his chest as he cried. He sprinkle soft butterfly kisses on his head and tightened his grip on the other shoulder and waist.

"I know," he mumbled "I know." It was common knowledge that all children in sun garden were orphaned but most had lost their parents to accidents, but very few had actually watched their parents die in front of them. In Midorikawa's case murdered. No one would really know any of this because of his usual bubbly and happy attitude, but on days like today everyone had learned to leave him alone.

"He didn't have to die." Midorikawa mumbled. Out of everyone in his family his brothers' death had been the hardest to get through. They were close, a lot closer than other brothers and it scarred him when his strong brothers' form fell limply in front of him. He shivered violently as the memory showed before his eyes and glued himself closer to Hirotos' side. The warmth waving off of the other teen caused him to melt and his tears to lack their powerful punch. A comfortable silence fell between the two and Midorikawa's sobs slowly disappeared. "Thank you." He raised his head away from the drenched blanket and gave Hiroto a sad smile. "Thank you for staying by me when the others hadn't." Hiroto smiled at the others attempt at a smile and placed his hand underneath the others chin. He brought the others face to his and kissed the shuddering lips lightly before separating, a smile still on his face.

"Like I said that's what boyfriends are for."

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Not one of my best stories, but I really wanted to write something in the Inazuma universe. Feedback keeps me happy! Luv, LuvinLavi!


End file.
